


The Danger of a Flower

by Bibliosmia13



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banishment, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13
Summary: Sir Roman and his closest friend, Patton set off on a mission for their king: Convince Prismia to form an alliance. The two never dreamed of how many snags they would face on their journey.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420
Kudos: 6





	The Danger of a Flower

Patton screamed as a loose rock underfoot gave way and sent him sliding down a steep incline. He just barely had time to dig his boot deep into the shale and stop himself from sliding into the fast-moving river below. That, however, posed a new problem. If he moved his foot, he would plummet into the water below, which dashed any hopes of climbing back up.

"Roman! Roman, can you hear me? I need help! I'm stuck! I-ahh!"

Patton screamed again as the bits of rock underneath him began to shift once more. He had nearly resigned himself to his fate when, at that moment, a long rope was thrown down from the solid earth above.

"Ro! Oh, thank goodness!" Patton exclaimed, grabbing onto the rope and starting to hoist himself up. 

With a bit of help from the man above, Patton got himself over the edge.

"Perfect timing, Ro-you're not Roman!"

Instead of the knight, a tall, lanky man stood coiling up the rope that had just saved Patton's life. 

"Be careful. Don't die," he said before turning and heading back towards the tree line. 

"Wait! Who are you? Where did you-" Patton let out a gasp of pain and he tried to stand, drawing the attention of the stranger. Within seconds, he was at Patton's side, helping support him.

"I'm okay. I think I just stepped on it wrong on the way up. Thank you, though, for everything. I couldn't have made it back up without help."

"'Course. Are you hurt anywhere else?" the stranger said, scanning Patton up and down.

"Um...I scraped my leg up a bit, but I'll be okay."

Patton smiled reassuringly, trying to ignore the feeling of blood dripping down his leg. He didn't want the man to feel obligated to do anything else, and anyway, Roman knew how to deal with injuries.

"Where's your friend?"

That was the only problem in Patton's plan.

"I don't really know. There was this rock slide, a different one, and we kinda got separated."

"I'm going to take you a little ways into the forest then, okay? If you need to stop, say something."

Patton knew that Roman would not appreciate him following a stranger into the forest, but it was better than the last half hour of wandering the forest alone, especially now that he was hurt. But, best to be on the safe side.

"C-can you tell me where we're going first?"

"Just to a stream. You're bleeding, and I'd like to clean up your leg and maybe wrap something around that ankle in case it is something serious. If you're okay with that, that is."

"You don't have to do all that."

"It would make me feel a lot better if I did. But, if you're uncomfortable, I don't have to."

While it probably didn't mean much since Patton's judgement of character wasn't always the best, he trusted this man. 

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Patton was sitting on a stone next to a gurgling stream with fresh bandages wrapped around both his right leg and ankle.

"You're good at that! It hurts less already!"

"Thanks..."

"And thank you again for everything. I'm really-"

Patton was cut off by a calloused hand over his mouth. The man scanned the surrounding forest warily. Patton soon realized what had caught his savior's attention. Faint crunching just barely made its way to Patton's ears; how the man in front of him had heard it before was beyond him. 

By the time Roman broke through the trees, the man had gathered his satchel with his medical supplies and had moved in front of Patton protectively.

"Back, fiend! Get away from him!"

"Roman, there's no need for that. He's a friend!"

The dagger and sword drawn simultaneously probably didn't help alleviate either party's fears.

"Roman, put your sword down."

"What about him!" Roman asked indignantly.

"You know, you two could just leave," the man said backing out of his spot in front of Patton, dagger still raised. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about whatever I'm going to do."

"Is that a threat?" Roman growled, moving slowly towards Patton.

"Can be if you want it to be."

"Roman, he saved my life! Can you please play nice for just a little bit? He could help us find Prismia!"

The man choked out a laugh. 

"No way."

"Oh...I just thought since you know the forest so well, maybe you could help us find our way. We got a bit turned around, so if you could point us in the right direction, we'd be very grateful."

"Is there a reason that you don't want to go near Prismia?" Roman questioned accusingly, again reaching for his sword.

"Maybe I just don't want to lead two strangers around the woods." The stranger tried to sound nonchalant, but he was unable to mask the discomfort in his voice. "You know what? Sure. But don't expect me to keep up a conversation or anything."

Their new companion set off, presumably in the direction of Prismia.

True to his word, the man didn't speak, no matter what prompting he was given. He trekked ahead, barely slowing for obstacles in his path and never turning back to see if he was still being followed.

"Okay, through there and-"

The man stopped abruptly at the arrival of another. He stared for a moment at the fair-skinned, dark-haired, bespectacled prince now standing in the clearing before backing away, only to run straight into Roman. The knight snaked a leg around his ankle and jerked, sending the man crashing to the forest floor.

Roman knelt quickly, forcing the man’s pant leg upwards, revealing a flower-like brand adorning his ankle.

Patton gasped. That particular brand identified magic users that had been found out; it was mostly used as a way of identifying those who had escaped the guillotine, seeing as all kingdoms in the vicinity despised magic and those who practiced it.

“I’m sorry we’re late, Your Highness. We got lost and then ran into this fiend.”

The man below Roman hissed like a wild animal, kicking out to free his leg. Unfortunately for the stranger, Roman had quick reflexes. He got out of range of the offending limbs by moving to straddle the man and press his sword to the stranger’s exposed neck. 

“Sir Roman, I believe this is unnecessary. Remove yourself from him.”

Roman’s gaze flickered to the king, before begrudgingly rising. The prince held out an expectant hand for Roman’s sword.

“Your Highness!” Roman cried in indignation, unwilling to be unarmed in the presence of such a dangerous being.

“Very well. Report to the throne room. I will deal with this and shall be with you momentarily.”

Roman frowned, but he didn’t dare contradict a direct order from someone of royal blood whom he and Patton were to be making an alliance with.

The prince watched the two leave the clearing before moving to kneel next to the man still lying on his back.

“The fourth time in two months, is it?” 

“I told them no. It wasn’t my fault this time.”

“What am I to do with you, Virgil?” the prince asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“I can think of one thing,” Virgil said with a cocky grin. 

He pulled the prince down towards him until their lips met, but the prince pulled back with a frown after several seconds.

“Virgil, I have guests.”

“I’m lonely,” Virgil said with a pout, a slight whine creeping into his voice.

“I’m not to be seen with you, Virgil. In fact, I’m not to see you at all.”

“Yeah, yeah, your father would lock you away and your people would hate you and I’d be killed. So I’ve heard,” Virgil bit out, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“Darling-”

“I thought you had guests.”

Virgil rose, but a hand caught his wrist, stopping his progress towards the treeline. The prince got to his feet as well, catching his lover’s lips once again in a quick kiss. 

“I will be stargazing tonight. Midnight. Just past the fountain. I would not be opposed to company if you must continue to test the fates.”

Virgil kneeled in a bow, pressing a gentle kiss to the prince’s hand.

“Then I await tonight with breath bated, Starlight.”

Prince Logan straightened his crown and dusted his knees before beginning the short walk to the castle. He cast one last glance over his shoulder to find Virgil already disappeared in the trees.

He had never anticipated a night of stargazing more.


End file.
